<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poor atlas by lavenderstars (pinktrixie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347000">poor atlas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktrixie/pseuds/lavenderstars'>lavenderstars (pinktrixie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Jacques is his own warning, Now with a happy ending!, Sad Schnee Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktrixie/pseuds/lavenderstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without provocation, her father said, “Do you know what the most disappointing day of my life has been, Winter?”</p><p>“No, sir, I don’t know.” </p><p>Her father chuckled at her response, the sound strange to Winter’s ears. “Of course you don’t. Not as clever as you seem to think you are.” </p><p>xx </p><p>5 times Winter thought she was a disappointment + 1 time someone told her she wasn't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title and scene cuts are from dessa's "poor atlas"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> i’m building a body </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> from balsam and ash </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Shoulders pulled back carefully, Winter stared blankly at her father. Her fingers twitched against her back where she held them, desperate to readjust her hair as it started to fall into her eyes. But it was better to stay still she had learned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father appraised her over the rim of his glass, his eyes cold and unfeeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You asked for me, Father?” Even at five years old, she had perfected her ability to keep her tone level and her words crisp. The less she said, the less she revealed the better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mother is in labour.” He sipped at his drink, a frown creasing his brow. “You will have a sibling shortly. I can only hope that he will be less of a disappointment than you are, girl.” He spat the last word like it was something foul on his tongue. Winter’s short nails bit into the delicate skin of her wrist to stop herself from saying something that would only exasperate the situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Father.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched her for another beat before turning away back towards the couch. Winter shifted uneasily on her feet. He set down his drink with a heavy thud. Winter flinched, biting her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted her mom. She wanted to curl up in her mom’s lap and let her brush her hair and tell her stories of princesses and huntresses and monsters. Her mother always held her and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead and fixed any marks her father left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you simple, girl? Don’t just stand there.” He snapped his fingers at her, the sound echoing in the large room. He motioned to the chessboard in the corner. “Sit. I wish to see how your lessons are progressing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Winter hurried to take a seat across from her father, stumbling on the edge of the carpet, eliciting a sharp snort from her father. She had to crane her neck slightly to see the whole board, the chair still too low for her height. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in silence for the first few turns, Winter carefully regulating her breathing, Jaques sipping at his drink. Without provocation, her father said, “Do you know what the most disappointing day of my life has been, Winter?” He sneered down at her as she took one of his pawns. She shook her head, keeping her gaze on the board before her. “Speak when you are spoken to, girl.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sir, I don’t know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father chuckled at her response, the sound strange to Winter’s ears. “Of course you don’t. Not as clever as you seem to think you are.” Winter felt her cheeks flush at his words in embarrassment, cursing her fair skin. “I can remember it clear as day. I was in this very room, waiting for your mother.” He paused as he moved one of his knights. “Your grandfather, Nicholas, sat with me.” At the mention of her beloved and late grandfather, Winter looked up. “He was still in the early stages of his disease, having just retired from the company. We sat and waited for news of your mother.” He held her gaze, his eyes no warmer than tundras of Solitas. “And then the doctor appeared. Do you know what he told me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sir,” Winter said quickly, shaking her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaques’ mouth curved up in a cruel smile. “He told me I had been blessed with a daughter.” A chill spread down Winter’s spine. “A blessing. What sort of cruel joke from the Brothers.” Winter fought the urge to flinch back at her father’s words. “A daughter,” He sneered down at her, taking one of her bishops. “What a disappointment.” Winter’s chin dropped to her chest. “Do you have nothing to say, girl?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter swallowed back the angry words that simmered beneath the surface. She shook her head, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as it trembled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weak.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not weak, Father.” The words were out of her mouth before her mind caught up with them. “My apologies, sir. I did not mean-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Schnee, Miss Schnee,” her father’s rage was cut off by the arrival of Klein, two men behind him. “The doctor to see you and also Colonel Ironwood with a message from the General.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father stood abruptly, not even sparing her a second look. “Colonel, if you would give me a moment, my wife’s just given birth.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter peered over her shoulder as the dark-haired man in uniform nodded, a frown playing across his face. “Of course, sir.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor, is my wife well?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor nodded with a tired smile. “Both your wife and daughter are doing well. You have a beautiful baby girl.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter pulled her gaze away from the doctor to her father. His expression clouded over with barely concealed rage, but Winter was used to watching for her father’s anger. As soon as the anger had appeared, it morphed into an expression of faux excitement, not unlike the expression he used in his business meetings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Doctor.” He crossed the room in a few long strides, shaking the doctor’s hand vigorously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me be the first to congratulate you, Mr Schnee,” the military officer said, bowing his head slightly. “You must be thrilled to expand your lovely family.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter watched with wide eyes as her father nodded again, that same fake smile on his face. It gave her the chills. She shrank back behind the chair when he turned to look at her, the anger resurfacing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ironwood. I will be back shortly, if you’d like to speak in my office. I just wish to check in on my wife and,” he hesitated as if the words were sour, “my new daughter.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, sir.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor?” Her father gestured for the doctor to lead him to wherever her mother was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the two men were out of sight, Winter exhaled slowly, a slight tremble coming to her fingers. She twisted back in her chair to examine the board before her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father always liked to proclaim himself as a great chess player, but Winter knew her mother was far better. And her mother had taught Winter how to play. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would have won in the next five moves.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter jumped in her seat as a voice spoke above her. She craned her head to find the military man looming over her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, really?” Winter finally stammered, her nerves more than a little frayed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man dropped to one knee in front of her, gently pulling one of her hands into his. “Fathers don’t always see their children for their skills, only their own failings.” The man moved her queen a few spaces, setting up the final play of the game. “I don’t think I caught your name.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winter, Winter Schnee.” She offered her hand out for a handshake like her etiquette lessons had taught her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man smiled at her, then took her hand. “Charmed, Miss Schnee. Colonel James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>i’m building a body </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> with no god attached </em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me, girl,” her father’s preferred name for her was snarled at her, “do you think that your behaviour is becoming of the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? Do you think this uncontrollable temper of yours is acceptable?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting her chin with the slightest bit of defiance, Winter spoke, “No, sir.” Her voice wavered slightly when her father advanced on her until they were practically nose-to-nose. “I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think it becoming for my daughter to brawl in the streets?” Winter’s eyes flitted towards her siblings, Whitley curled up in Weiss’ lap, their blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. Her father snapped his fingers before her eyes, drawing her focus back to him. “You will look at me when I speak to you,” he roared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father, I was-” Her head snapped to the side with the heavy slap her father delivered to her cheek. Weiss let out a whimper. Their father’s eyes shifted away from Winter to Weiss, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Father, I take full responsibility for my actions.” His eyes snapped back to her. She adjusted her jaw, ignoring the smarting pain across her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father lifted one hand to her chin, tipping it up so she was forced to look at him. “And tell me, Winter,” he leaned in closer, his expensive cologne washing over her, “how are you such a disappointment that you lost this fight after you started it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring her burning cheeks, Winter replied, “They were students at Atlas. They were bigger, stronger.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father jerked his hand away. Winter tried to suppress a flinch at the movement of his hand but failed. “Pathetic,” he spat, turning away from her. He took a few steps towards Weiss and Whitley.  Winter moved to intercept him but the ache in her body slowed her movement. “Whitley, enough of your tears. Weiss, stand up.” Weiss scrambled to her feet, awkwardly displacing Whitley, who, despite their father’s warning, continued to cry quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter couldn’t help the pang that went through her as she watched her youngest sibling cry without comfort. Winter still remembered when her mother would hold her through nightmares and skinned knees and everything in between. Now, that responsibility had passed to Winter. It was her bed that Weiss and Whitley crawled into when the monsters creeped out of their closets. She held them when they cried. But now wasn’t the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands curled into fists at her sides as her father brushed a hand over Weiss’s hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, Weiss, tell me, do Schnees lose?” Weiss glanced past her father to her sister, eyes wide and nervous. “Do not look to Winter.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, no, sir. Schnees excel at everything and do not lose, ever.” The words her father so loved poured from Weiss’s mouth. “But, Father, Winter was only-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do not make excuses for her,” he barked, the loudness causing a fresh wave of tears in Whitely. “Schnees do not lose. So, girl,” he spun on his heel to face Winter once more, “you lost. You are a failure.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter’s fists shook at her sides, trying to suppress the urge to punch her father. “You aren’t even a Schnee! You took Mother’s name because you were a nobody! You are nothing without the Schnee name!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rage coloured her father’s face as he advanced on her, turning it a shocking puce colour. “You insolent, little, ungrateful brat.” He gripped her throat, pulling her up onto her toes. “I have given you everything. I can take it away.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa, no!” Whitley cried out from the couch, his voice high and tinny. “Papa!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father exhaled shakily, some of the colour fading from his face. He shoved her away, sending her stumbling against a table. Winter gasped for breath, her throat aching. “Get out of my sight, you disgraceful child. You are to remain in your room for the week. You know the rules. Go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly tripping over her own feet, Winter hurried out of the room, not even waiting for Weiss as she called after her. Tears burned at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body protested the speed, bruises lining her body from the fight she had picked with those boys. She pushed open her door and then threw herself onto the bed, curling around herself as sobs racked her body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She <em> hated </em>him. She hated that she cared what he thought of her. She hated that he forced Weiss and Whitley to watch. She couldn’t wait to leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, her tears faded as she drifted off to sleep, her body desperate to recover from the excitement of the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She woke with a start when her door creaked open behind her. Groaning, she rolled over. “Weiss, you shouldn’t be in here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her little sister crawled up into her bed, arms full of snacks and what looked like a bag of sandwichs from Klien. Weiss sat next to her for a moment, pouting, before she spoke softly, “I’m sorry, Winter.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing to be sorry for, Weiss,” she rasped, her voice still weak from her father’s little episode earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, but you wouldn’t have been fighting with those boys if me and Whitley hadn’t-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weiss, it’s fine. Father’s right. I need to get my temper and emotions under control.” Winter tugged Weiss in for a one-armed hug. “Thank you for bringing me some food.” Weiss smiled up at her. “It’s late, Weiss, you should get back to bed before Father catches you in here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just, it’s not fair, Winter. Why is Father so horrible?” Winter surveyed her younger sister, all sparkling innocence and shining blue eyes. How do you explain to a child that their father was a despicable man, that none of this was how it should be. “I just don’t understand.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter shrugged her shoulders, carding her fingers through Weiss’s white hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a disappointment,” she whispered the words that echoed within her mind on a constant loop.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>i'm building a body </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>from blueprints in braille</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Casting a wary glance over her shoulder, Winter slipped into her father’s office, shutting the door as quietly as possible. A lone screen flickered dimly in the dark room. Winter crossed the room quickly to her father’s safe. Opening the keypad, she stared down at the glowing numbers. First, she tried his birthday. Then Weiss’s. Then Whitley’s. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Damnit,” she hissed, kicking the wall in frustration. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s 160318.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter let out a rather undignified yelp as she spun around to face the intruder. “Mother, what…?” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her mother joined her in front of the safe, a bottle of gin dangling from her fingers. “The day he became head of SDC. He uses it for everything.” She snorted with amusement, taking a long sip directly from the bottle. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mother.” Winter quickly entered the code. The safe beeped twice before hissing open. But before Winter could reach in, her mother did so, pulling out Winter’s twin sabres. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her mother lifted the blades up in her free hand, examining them carefully. She rotated them slowly with the casualness that came from years of experience. “Have you given them a name yet?” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You should. Every blade should have a name. Your grandfather named his sword Himmelsherold.” Her mother offered the hilt to Winter. She took her blades back, lowering them to her side. “I named my blades Vergissmeinnicht.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I know, Mother.” For a moment, Winter could pretend that she and her mother were training again, back before her mother had truly sank into the bottle, before Winter ran out of options. “I remember.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her mother set the bottle on the desk, the soft thud echoing. With both hands, she cupped Winter’s face, her thumbs brushing over Winter’s cheekbones. “I know you’re leaving.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter dropped her mother’s gaze, guilt welling in her belly. “I have to.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“He’ll never forgive you for this.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I know.” Winter blinked back the tears threatening to spill down her cheek. More than anything, in that moment, she wanted her mother to tell her it would be okay. But by now, Winter knew that that was well beyond her mother’s capabilities. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You’ve kept up with your glyphs and summons?” Winter nodded, leaning into her mother’s touch. “Good girl.” Winter squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to maintain her control. “I’m sorry, Liebling.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Mom.” Winter opened her eyes and attempted a smile, but she wasn’t sure it was all that convincing. “It’ll be okay. I plan to come home once a month at the very least. Someone has to teach Weiss how to use her semblance.” Both winced at that. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by-” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine, Liebling. I just never expected you to follow in my footsteps.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter shrunk back from her mother, pain blooming in her chest. “Follow in your footsteps?” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You won’t come back once you leave.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I-” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You may stop by, but once you walk out, you won’t return. I hide inside. You’ll hide outside.” Winter’s mouth twisted into a frown. Her mother chuckled, “You are your mother’s daughter, Winter.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter curled in on herself, pain blending with indignant anger. “I looked up to you. You were my hero growing up.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“And what happened?” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I grew up,” Winter hissed, taking a step away from her mother. “And you disappeared. Did you know they still cry for you? Weiss, she wants you to be there for her, but she doesn’t, she can’t understand why you aren’t. She still remembers when you used to tell us stories and play. And Whitley, Brothers, Whitley needs you. He gets these terrible nightmares, he’s had them since he was little. Did you know that until he was nearly seven, he slept in my bed? For years, Mother, for years. Every so often, he’d wake up from a nightmare and he’d think I was you and he’d ask for his mommy,” Winter’s voice cracked as she finished.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> A few stray tears fell from her mother’s cheeks and Winter wanted to curl up in a ball. Why couldn’t she ever stop and think? Her temper always got the best of her. She knew her mother was suffering already and yet, she had added to her mother’s pain. Brothers, she was no different from her father. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter started to turn away until her mother caught her wrist. “Winter, I wanted to give you something before you left.” Winter lifted her gaze, silently pleading with her mother to forgive her. Her mother pulled a small white flower from her pocket. “It was your grandfather’s. He wanted you to have it.” She pressed it into Winter’s empty palm gently. A light tingling sensation spread across her palm from the presence of dust. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What, what is it?” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Edelweiß. In your grandfather’s youth, it was, soldiers would venture out into the mountains of Solitas and climb to the tops to prove themselves either to themselves or their loved ones. To bring back one of these, it was a sign of strength and bravery and love. He treasured it for many years, going so far as to preserve it with dust. They call it the mark of a true soldier. And he wanted you to have it, Liebling.” Her mother hiccuped, whether from the tears or the alcohol, Winter wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter caressed the soft, white petal carefully. “Edelweiß,” she echoed softly. The few memories she had left of her grandfather were beyond precious to her. He was part-legend, part-father. He lay on the living room floor playing while telling her of his daring days in the army before he began mining. That he would leave her this most special item meant the world to her. Perhaps she did have a name for her blades, so long as she never told Weiss. It would just go to her head.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You better run while you can, Liebling. It’ll be daylight soon. Have you said your goodbyes?” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter shook her head. “Weiss and Whitley, they wouldn’t understand. I’ve left a note with Weiss.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“But not for me or your father.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter’s brow pinched. “Father has made his position very clear. And you, I just, I didn’t know what to say.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hm.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mother.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“As am I, Liebling. As am I.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tucking the flower into a buttonhole on her jacket, Winter adjusted her small pack over her shoulder and slid her blades into the scabbard on her belt. She hesitated for a moment before pulling her mother into a tight hug. She inhaled greedily her mother’s perfume, soft notes of freesia and lily and sandalwood and lemon. Just for a moment, everything felt fine. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But then the clock chimed down the hall and Winter knew she was running out of time. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her mother pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’d best be going, Liebling.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter nodded, unable to find words, as she turned to leave. Her mother remained, retrieving her bottle from the table. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Without another look back, Winter hurried out of her father’s office and towards the back entrance. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But as she made her way through the silent manor, she was overwhelmed by a myriad of emotions drawn out by her goodbye with her mother. Anger at her mother’s descent into the bottle. Frustration over her lost childhood, over the hours and days spent fussing over her younger siblings because her mother was too self-centred. Grief for the woman her mother once was, for the woman who had taught her glyphs. Hurt at the accusation that she was the same as her mother. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But perhaps most potently, guilt over leaving. She knew that she needed to leave. Her father had made his position very clear. He did not think the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company needed huntsman training and had tried to do everything in his power to stop her. But Winter couldn’t continue to live under her father’s thumb. She had to leave while she could. Her mother’s words echoed in her mind, the disappointed look in her eyes as she watched her eldest leave. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter cast one last look over her shoulder at the place she had grown up. Once she left, it would never be home again. Tightening her jaw, she turned back to the empty space behind the house that led to one of the main roads that would lead her to Atlas Academy. </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>i'm building a body</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>where our design had failed</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Winter folded another shirt carefully before placing it in her small bag. She kept her movement deliberate, methodical even, in an effort to suppress the tremble in her fingers. The door to the bedroom clicked open, but Winter kept her head down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her back still to the door, Winter moved to the small dresser. She wound a lone necklace around her fingers, letting it slightly bite into her skin. The small heart charm dangled over her palm, catching slightly in the light. She hesitated, keenly aware of the eyes burning into her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long moment, she tucked it into her pocket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re really going then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words hung in the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess that’s that then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter ducked her head, her shoulders hunching forward. After what felt like an eternity, footsteps sounded behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” Winter started, surprised to hear her own voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? You can’t even look at me.” Winter’s shoulders shook as she swallowed back a sob. “Winter, please…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm hand fell on her wrist, slowly turning her to face Robyn. Robyn brushed back a few stray hairs out of her eyes, tracing her cheekbone. Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Winter whispered, “I… I… I don’t want this to be harder on you than it already is.” Winter cast her gaze upward in an effort to ignore the muted red glow emanating from where Robyn’s fingers wrapped around her wrists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wry chuckle fell from Robyn’s lips. “You know better than that, princess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter blinked away the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Robyn, don’t.” She refused to drop her chin, to meet those lavender eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One last time, princess,” said Robyn, her voice low and husky as if she too were swallowing back tears. “Just tell the truth, please.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because, because,” Winter began, her usual eloquence failing her. She let her eyes meet Robyn’s and tried not to see the pain and hurt and betrayal in them. She let out a long sigh. “Because I’m worried that if I look at you, I won’t go through with it.” A green light illuminated their faces. “But, Robyn, I have to. I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have another choice, Winter.” Robyn’s grip tightened around her wrist, pulling her closer. “Join the Happy Huntresses. What difference does it make if its the army or with me? Aren’t you letting your father down either way?” Winter recoiled from Robyn’s words, but Robyn’s grip held firm. A flash of regret passed over Robyn’s face. “I mean-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I made a commitment to General Ironwood when I joined the Academy and I intend to see it through.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are other options, Winter,” hissed Robyn, her hand shifting from Winter’s face to the back of her neck, drawing their faces ever closer. “Winter, you don’t have to do this. Brothers, please.” Their foreheads pressed together as they breathed in sync. “You are better than the military. Do you really want to be another one of Ironwood’s goons?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter stammered out a protest, “I-I am, Ironwood does not have goons.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s Clover then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s your friend. He was your teammate, Robyn.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robyn shook her head slightly. “He tried to arrest me just last month.” Winter exhaled shakily at the thought of Robyn in prison. “Could you arrest me, Winter? If you were ordered to, could you?” Winter squeezed her eyes shut. “That is what you’ve signed up for, Winter. We will be on opposite sides. You will be the bad guy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Winter extracted herself from Robyn’s hands, pushing past her to finish packing the last of her belongings. “I am not the bad guy here. You are the one breaking the law, Robyn.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with her back to her, Winter could predict the sneer on Robyn’s face. “I am only breaking the law because nobody will help Mantle. Because of people like Ironwood, like your father.” Winter’s shoulders pinched together as she turned to face Robyn, not bothering to conceal the pain on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is unfair, Robyn. I am nothing like my father.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could’ve fooled me,” Robyn spat back. Her face immediately crumpled. “Fuck, no, Winter, I don’t mean that. I’m just, I don’t, why?” Robyn scrubbed a hand over her face. “Winter, you have the world at your fingertips. Okay, you don’t want to join the Happy Huntresses, then just work as a freelance huntress. You’re so talented. You could go anywhere in the world.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you come with me?” Winter asked, even though she already knew the answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, you know, I can’t. I have obligations in Mantle.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter smiled sadly at her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. “And I have obligations I made with the Atlesian Military.” Robyn cast her gaze upward, a classic sign of her trying to stave off tears. “Robyn, I… I love you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, princess. I know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With only feet of empty space between them, it felt like miles. “Please don’t cry over me, Robyn, I’m not worth it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robyn chuckled, “That’s the thing, Winter, you are. And that’s why this hurts. I thought you were it for me. But we clearly want different things. It’s, I’m just disappointed that we couldn’t make this work.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was that word again, disappointed. It haunted Winter. She disappointed everyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re crying, princess.” A pair of warm arms pulled Winter into a tight embrace. Winter started to fight against it, but Robyn had always been more brawny. “Just let me hold you, one last time, Winter. Before we’re on opposite sides.” Robyn guided them onto the bed, all but cradling Winter in her lap as they both cried softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, both of their tears stopped, leaving only aching hearts and red-rimmed eyes. Winter was the first to pull away, her hands lingering on Robyn’s arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robyn watched her stand with sad eyes that nearly pulled Winter back in. But she had to do this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter set the last few items in her bag, casting a cursory glance around the room for anything she had missed. Robyn sat quietly on the bed, no trace of her usual cheer or smile. It broke Winter’s heart, to say the least. She had never wanted to hurt Robyn. Maybe it was the Schnee curse, just look at her parents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She retrieved her outer coat, folding it once over her arm. She stared down at her feet, unsure what there was left to say. A flash of white on her coat caught her eye. Her grandfather’s edelweiß. She tugged it free from its customary spot on her coat’s lapel. Twirling it between her fingers, she stepped towards Robyn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to have this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I thought-” Winter cut off any questions by pressing the flower into Robyn’s palm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to have it,” she repeated, letting her fingers linger against Robyn’s skin. She lifted her hand to Robyn’s face, gently brushing her fingers across Robyn’s cheek. She leaned down to press a brief kiss to Robyn’s mouth, but Robyn quickly deepened the kiss, her tongue begging for entry. Before Winter could pull away, Robyn tugged at her hips until Winter fell into her lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It tasted perfect and lovely and far too much like goodbye.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> there’s a book full of plans  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> at the feet of poor atlas </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Winter tried to push at the icy ground to shift her weight away from her injured side, but she was too weak to do much more than whimper. Everything hurt. She had been through all the extensive training of a huntress and Atlas specialist, but this was beyond. She hadn’t broken her aura like this since her days competing in tournaments, and even that had been only surface level. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This, this was beyond her comprehension. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of this was beyond her, if she was being honest. Maidens and Salem and relics, it was out of the legends her grandfather had told her when she was small. Winter far preferred a solid problem in front of her that she could solve. Not this complex game of half-truths and secrets and lies. She didn’t know who to trust, who to believe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had placed her trust in James Ironwood for so many years. Since he had first spoken kindly to her as a child, she had admired him. When he gave her an opportunity to escape from beneath her father’s thumb, she had lept at it. But it had cost her her family and...and Robyn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew how Robyn viewed her these days. As soon as Ironwood had put her up to recording messages for Mantle, Winter’s first thought had been of Robyn and their last fight all those years ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter wanted to believe Ironwood, otherwise, what had she spent the last nearly five years of her life doing. She needed to believe him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But would he ever forgive her for failing to obtain the Winter Maiden’s powers? He had entrusted her with this task and she had failed miserably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if punctuating her point, pain shot through her side. She let out a whin\\e of pain. Spots of black threatened her vision as she struggled to stay awake. Her face throbbed in time with her heart. She just wanted to drift off. It would be easier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything in her life had gone to shit anyway, what would one more disappointment be? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look in Weiss’s eye haunted her. Weiss, since she was old enough to know anything, had always looked up to her, and a very selfish part of Winter had loved that. She loved being her little sister’s hero, the person she most wanted to be. But that was all but gone now. Hopefully, Weiss and her friends would be safe, but Winter knew better than that. She had spent the majority of her life trying to protect Weiss from everything and anything. Now, there was nothing she could do. She knew Weiss was a formidable huntress, Winter had ensured that, but she would still always remember the little girl who used to hide behind Winter’s legs during fireworks or curl up next to Winter after a scary movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, Winter had proven fallible. She failed on so many levels and now she could do nothing but wait for a medic to find her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The disappointment was palpable when she told her sister to leave and she could never forget that look. It was all too familiar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Specialist Schnee?” A tinny voice called in her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting back a moan, she pressed a finger to her ear. “Yes, I’m still here. In need of urgent medical care.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re on our way, are you down in the centre of the ice?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” she hissed, twisting to see if she could see them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank the Brothers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A set of medic slid down the ice, a squad of soldiers close behind them. They immediately set to work on Winter, quietly evaluating her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to have to carry you out of here, Schnee. Can you handle that?” One of the medics asked, his tone laced with pity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll be fine.” She watched as the soldiers moved around the iced-over room, searching for any trace of the criminals, including her own sister. The medics carefully pulled her to her feet, placing her arms over their shoulders, their arms looped around her waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain overwhelmed her to the point of almost blacking out as they climbed out of the room, every muscle and bone in her body screaming. After what could’ve been a decade, they reached an un-iced area. They quickly moved her onto a stretcher, muttering quietly to each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up a moment. Specialist Schnee,” one of the soldiers loomed over her. She knew she knew him, but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember his name. “Who was here? Which of the fugitives? Do you know where they went? Our cameras caught Rose and, er, the other Schnee headed this way, but there’s no trace. Which direction did they go?” The man babbled on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Winter’s instinct turned towards her duty and she nearly told them how Weiss and her friends had escaped in an aircraft. But her sister’s sad eyes floated before her and she seized the opportunity to give Weiss a slight head start. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rather than answer the soldier, she let her eyes drift close and she sank into the darkness that she had been holding at bay.  </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>but the architects only drew blanks</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Winter’s fingers curled around the hilt of her sabre, but even now, her grip was failing her. She reached blindly for the back-up pistol she kept in her boot. She ignored the very unfortunate angle of her left knee and the pain radiating from it. Swallowing back a groan, she fired off three consecutive shots, neatly hitting three beowolves in the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she looked around, desperate to find her sister. But neither Weiss nor her teammates could be found. She spat out a curse that would’ve given her mother a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here, princess,” Robyn laughed as she bounded down from a half-destroyed building, shooting one of Salem’s minions in the knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter rolled her eyes, even as she set to summoning a beowolf. However, before she could finish the summons, she noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned partly towards Robyn, finding a red dot trained on Robyn’s heart as the other woman provided covering fire for her Happy Huntresses. Without a second thought, Winter launched herself at Robyn, tackling her out of the sniper’s eyesight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair tumbled to the ground, Robyn’s back colliding with the packed dirt, Winter sprawled atop her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn chuckled in her ear, a warm, happy sound, despite their dire circumstances of humanity’s last stand. “How very forward of you, Miss Schnee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I ju, just,” Winter tripped over her words, somehow unable to speak clearly. Robyn’s smile melted away into a frown as she pressed a hand to Winter’s chest. Winter stared down at Robyn. “Bleedin’, you, you’re-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winter!” Robyn yelped, carefully moving Winter against a wall, keeping her hand pressed against Winter’s chest. “You’ve, you’ve been shot. What-” A shot ricocheted off of the wall behind Robyn’s head. She dove forward, covering Winter’s body with her own. “Fuck, sniper. Wait, Winter, no, no, did you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter limply rested her hand atop Robyn’s. “I, I owed y-y-you one. For,” she coughed, blood spilling over her lips. “Breakin’ your he-heart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, no, no, sweetheart.” Robyn curled around her, nuzzling against Winter’s hair. “Always have to show off, don’t you, Schnee?” Robyn chuckled wetly. She carefully pulled Winter’s jacket off, balling it up to hold against the wound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter hummed in agreement. “You kn-know it, Hill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked slowly, trying to bring Robyn’s face into focus. Tear tracks cut through the grime on Robyn’s face, but she still looked beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a flirt, princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind,” Robyn said, brushing Winter’s hair out of her face. “‘s not important. Just focus on staying awake, okay, Schnee? You don’t get to give up on me again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter desperately wanted to touch Robyn, but her body wasn’t responding very well. “Missed you…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn swallowed hard, her eyes brimming with tears. “I never stopped, Winter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Missin’ me?” she slurred, Robyn moving out of focus in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Robyn’s smile glowed before her and Winter could’ve sworn her heart skipped a bit, though that may have been due to the blood loss. “No, silly, loving you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a hard girl to shake, Winter Schnee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tha’s nice.” Winter’s head lolled to the side, the effort of holding it up proving too much. Robyn gently adjusted it so she could lean against the wall. “Me neither. ‘ve alwa’s loved you, Robs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart.” Robyn kissed her temple, holding Winter close as she coughed up more blood. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘m so tired.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta fight, Schnee. You are not giving up on me again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, yes, sir.” Winter finally got one of her hands to move and grabbed the front of Robyn’s shirt. “I’m dying, birdy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me,” Winter echoed their familiar argument, her mind briefly slipping to kinder, gentler times where the most dangerous thing they did was make out in the Atlas Academy lockerroom. She tugged at Robyn until their lips met in a brief, desperate kiss. As they pulled away, Winter choked out a sob. “Need you to…” She gasped for another breath. “Tell, tell my mother I forgive her. Wasn’t her fault, always his fault.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, save your energy, Winter.” Robyn let out a low curse as she checked Winter’s wound, lifting the jacket slightly. Already, the white coat was half soaked through with Winter’s blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter shook her head half-heartedly. “Please, Robyn.” Her eyes started to drift shut, but she forced them open. “My father, you, you tell him to rot, rot in h-h-hell. Y’can punch ‘im if you wanna.” Robyn barked out a laugh at that. “Whitley. Tell ‘im I love ‘im. I kn-kn-know he doesn’t think much of me, but fuck,” Winter winced as Robyn shifted the pressure. “Tell ‘im to remember before I left, before he hated me. When I used to hold ‘im and tell ‘im stories. If, if, if he doesn’t, doesn’t ‘member, Weiss,” she let out a sob, “Weiss will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it. Tell Mama Schnee you forgive her and that it wasn’t her fault. And punch Jacques in the face, honestly knocking something off my bucket list. Tell Mini Schnee that you love him and that you used to cuddle and read stories, can do.” Robyn cupped her face, her hand trembling against her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter inhaled, the smell of burning, Grimm blood and dust filling the air. “Weiss… Weiss… ‘m so proud of her. She’s so good. She’s happy. So, so pr-p-proud of her. Better, better, better version of me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women shrunk down as a nevermore shrieked overhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best version of you, Winter. You’re the woman I’ve loved for Brothers know how long. You are good, just sometimes misguided. I mean, c’mon, you broke me and Qrow out of prison. You’re here on this crazy mission so your sister and her friends have a chance at finishing this. You are amazing, Winter Schnee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something wet touched Winter’s cheeks. For a moment, she was confused. Then she realized she was crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Robyn whispered against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do-doesn’t h-h-hurt anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, sweetheart. You shouldn’t have to hurt anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be happy, R-Robyn, for, for me, please.” Robyn squeezed her eyes shut as she nodded. “O-o-open your eyes, please. Wanna, wanna see ‘em.” Robyn’s eyes blinked open, revealing the lavender Winter loved so much. “So pretty.” Winter’s gaze slowly succumbed to a hazy black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, c’mon, Winter. Fight. Please. I need you.” She could still hear Robyn’s pleas, cutting through the haze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Weiss! It’s over, it’s finished. We need urgent evac!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss? She tried to speak, but there was just an overwhelming pressure through her whole body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, she heard Robyn again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Winter. Please, it’s over. It’s finished. I love you, you can’t give up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t fight anymore. She was too tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Weiss was safe, so was Robyn. That was all she wanted. She was okay. It was enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sank further into the darkness until there wasn’t anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is all predicated on all of the schnees having extensive therapy, for the record.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>now there’s nowhere to go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but go back, go back, go back, go back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Winter curled more into the warmth behind her, desperate to keep her eyes closed. Warm hands coasted along her ribs, tracing the puckered scar reverently. Winter let out a small moan as soft lips found her pulse point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” Robyn husked in her ear, “Happy Yule, princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter groaned, rolling partly back into Robyn. “You ever gonna stop calling me that?” She mumbled, her voice still thick from sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robyn shook her head, loose blonde hair falling across her face. “Nope,” she popped the p, “And you aren’t ever getting rid of me, Schnee, before you say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robyn readjusted them slightly so she was propped up on one arm above Winter, smiling happily down at her. Winter brushed some of her hair back, so as not to obscure her eyes. “Not planning on getting rid of you, Hill. That’s why I married you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, really? I thought you married me for my dashing good looks and excellent cooking skills.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter wove her fingers through her wife’s hair, tugging her ever closer. “You are an excellent cook,” she murmured against her lips before pulling her wife in for a slow, lazy kiss. Robyn rolled onto her back, dragging Winter with her until she was straddling her hips. “Mm, and a wonderful kisser.” Winter pressed a few kisses along Robyn’s jawline as Robyn’s hands explored down her back before coming to rest on her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here, I married you for your ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an ass, Robyn,” Winter chuckled goodnaturedly, leaning in for another kiss. Robyn drew her bottom lips between her teeth, teasing it for a moment before letting it go and leaning back to stare up at Winter. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robyn held Winter closer, their pelvises knocking into one another. “I’m just happy. And lucky. All my wildest dreams have come true. Sometimes I just can’t believe we’re here, that you’re here.” One of her hands moved beneath Winter’s shirt, seeking out the wound that had nearly taken Winter. “You died, Winter. I watched you die and sometimes, it just takes my breath away that you’re still here.” Winter threaded her fingers with Robyn’s over the scar. “I’m being silly,” breathed Robyn, dropping her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” protested Winter, squeezing Robyn’s fingers, “you’re being lovely.” She watched those lavender eyes blink back tears. “I’m still here. I’m never leaving you again, okay? I love you, Robyn Hill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Robyn spoke softly, the familiar response better than any ‘I love you’ in Winter’s mind. Her sweet, gentle Robyn. Then a mischevious smile crossed Robyn’s face. “How much time do you think we have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter cast a cursory glance to the bedside clock and frowned. “Not much time.” She pouted down at her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need much time,” Robyn said as she flipped them so Winter lay beneath her. She slotted one strong thigh between Winter’s, drawing out a low moan from the other woman. “Mm, princess, were you having naughty dreams again?” Winter’s cheeks flushed red as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t lie now.” Winter rolled her eyes again, pulling Robyn in for a kiss. Robyn swallowed down Winter’s moan as Winter’s hips canted up, desperate for more friction. Robyn ducked her head to Winter’s neck, seeking out the one spot that was guaranteed to speed things along. Just as she began to suck and nip at it, their bedroom door banged open. Winter jerked beneath her and Robyn accidently bite down, causing Winter to smack her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Yule, Winter, Robyn,” Weiss greeted cheerfully, a squirming toddler in her arms. “Ellie here woke me up, something about waking her aunt first.” Weiss arched an eyebrow at her elder sister as Winter buried her face in a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, honestly, don’t you knock?” Winter ground out, her entire face flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” deadpanned Weiss, setting their daughter on the bed. “You should be lucky it was me and not Whitley. He might have thrown water on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, little princess,” cooed Robyn, scooping Ellie in her arms, much to the toddler’s delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” Ellie cheered, grabbing at her mother’s hair in her tiny fists. “‘sents! Open!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter smiled at her wife and child, pushing herself into a sitting position. “Clever girl, Ellie. Should we go see if Jólnir brought you anything? Were you a good girl this year, Ellie?” She tickled Ellie’s foot. Ellie nodded sagely, her periwinkle eyes serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie’s good girl, Mama,” Ellie said, patting her mother on the cheek with all the gentleness of a beowulf. “‘sents?” She asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss stepped forward, arms out. “How about we go wake Uncle Whitley? I’m sure he’d love to see his favorite niece first thing in the morning,” Weiss let out a slightly concerning maniacial laugh, but Winter decided it was best not to get in the middle of whatever shenanigans her siblings were up to. “Mom’s already up, making coffee. I’ll let you two look more presentable or whatever.” She waved a dismissive hand towards their dishevelded appearances before settling Ellie on her hip. Just as she was at the door, listening with half an ear to Ellie’s singing attempts, she called back over her shoulder, a twinkle in her eye, “Oh, and Winter, I had no idea Robyn was part vampire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robyn’s face went red as Winter dove under the blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could hear Weiss’s cackling down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robyn Hill, tell me you did not leave a hickey on Yule morning while my little brother and sister and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother </span>
  </em>
  <span>are here.” Winter pinched at Robyn’s bare thigh, her other hand still entwined with Robyn’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not leave a hickey on Yule morning while your family is here.” Robyn’s statement was immediately undercut by a glowing red light. “Oh for Brothers’ sake,” she grumbled as Winter lept out of the bed in search of a mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, a large, distinct bite mark marred the side of Winter’s neck. “Robyn!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss surprised me!” Robyn called back from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not blame this on her! How am I supposed to cover this before breakfast? How am I supposed to cover this for work? It’s well above any collar and I can’t exactly wear my hair down all the time.” Winter craned her neck as she examined it, already blooming red and purple due to her fair skin. Robyn sidled up behind her, looping her arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Go away, I’m mad at you,” she pouted, even as she leaned into her wife’s embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘m sorry,” Robyn mumbled against her skin. “It was an accident. Kinda hot though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter huffed out in exasperation, twisting in Robyn’s arms. “We should get dressed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should. But I’d rather we didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robyn. We have a two year old and my mother and my very nosy, annoying little siblings waiting for us. We need to get dressed,” Winter bit back a moan as Robyn’s mouth worked its way along her jawline. “No! Robyn, no!” She pushed her wife back, ignoring the kicked puppy look in her eyes, and set out to find something to wear. She retrieved one of Robyn’s sweaters and pulled it over her pyjamas, the sweater nearly reaching past her sleep shorts, but at least it covered more than her sleep shirt alone. “Put some pants on. Now,” she barked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” laughed Robyn with a lazy salute. “You’re so bossy,” she whined, even as she pulled a pair of sweats on. “Can I get one more kiss before we go into the chaos?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an eyeroll, Winter tugged her wife closer for a brief kiss. Before it could deepen, there was a loud wail of, “Mama!” from downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your child wants us,” whispered Winter aginst Robyn’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s calling for you,” replied Robyn easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winter, seriously, hurry up!” Weiss yelled, Whitley adding in his support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter groaned, leaning her forehead against Robyn’s. “Is it bad that I almost miss when I didn’t speak to them? Or at least when they were too small to argue with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you love ‘em so much.” Winter grumbled under her breath, but let Robyn drag her out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they walked into the living room, they were ambushed by Ellie, the little girl colliding with their knees, demanding one of them to hold her. Robyn easily lifted her, carrying her over to the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter watched for a moment, relishing the scene before her. Robyn playing with their daughter while Weiss and Whitley argued over something nonsensical, smiles on both their faces. Never in a million year had she ever thought she would have this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter turned to find her mother, two cups of coffee in hand. “Yes, yes, it is,” she said, her voice choked up. “Thank you for being here. Ellie’s thrilled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother passed her one of the cups. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t be here last year, my first grandbaby’s first Christmas.” Her mother’s eyes turned sad. Winter and Weiss had spent ages trying to talk their mother into a rehab facility, but it wasn’t until Whitley spoke to her, tears streaming down his face as he begged for his mother back, that she agreed to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll be here for the rest of them. And you’ll remember all of them. That’s what’s important. I’m proud of you, Mother.” A peal of laughter broke out across the room as Robyn held Whitley in a headlock. “I’m really happy, Mom,” the confession shocked even Winter, but it was true nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother patted her arm. “As am I, Liebling. We should join them before Weiss starts summoning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter dropped onto one of the couches, pulling Ellie into her lap. “Mama! Mama!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Ellie declared, kissing her cheek quickly. “The most.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone joined her on the couch, based on the pointy, knobby limbs, it could only be her brother. “Wait, I thought I was your favorite, Ellie,” gasped Whitley, clutching at his chest as if wounded. “You’re breaking my heart here, Ellie-belle.” Ellie crawled into his lap, placing her hands on his face. “Aw, I can’t stay mad at that face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright smile broke across Winter’s face. It was almost hard to remember the cold boy who had hated her so much those years ago. Since then, he had blossomed, mainly through Weiss’s influence, into a bright, almost cheerful young man, who loved nothing more than to play with his niece. She threw an arm over Whitley’s shoulder, drawing him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Yule, Whit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Yule, Winnie,” he echoed, the old childhood name warming her heart. “Mom’s doing really well, isn’t she?” Winter nodded, swallowing back the tears welling up. “Did...have you spoken to him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brief, dark feeling bloomed in Winter’s heart. Somedays, she could almost forget her father and all of the damage he had done. But others, his voice whispered in the back of her mind, bringing all of her doubts and insecurities to light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t spoken to him outside of his trial proceedings.” Whitley stared intently at Ellie’s white curls, his cheeks pink. “Whitley, it’s okay to miss him. You can go and see him if you want, I can arrange that. He’s still your father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, but he was, he is so, he’s not a good person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not, but he’s your father and you love him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s your father too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we had a different relationship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was wrong about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was wrong about you too, Whitley. You are so much more than just a Schnee. You can do so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Winter nodded easily, laughing slightly as Robyn and Weiss tried to sort the many presents beneath the tree. “I have an idea that I wanted to run by you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, do tell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to travel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whitley, I’m fairly certain you firstly have the resources, and secondly, you don’t need my permission for that. Do you mean like a huntsman?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “I think it would be best if I left that to my dear sisters. No, ever since, you know the world didn’t end?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Whitley, I am intimately aware of that,” she replied drily, gesturing to her own chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whitley flushed a bit more. “Right, yes, well, with the Grimm gone, there are a lot of creatures out there that have never been documented or reserached before because researchers didn’t want to. And so, so I was thinking, I could go out and find them and write about them.” He paused for air. “I mean, it’s probably a stupid idea or whatever, I dunno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter squeezed Whitley’s shoulder, forcing him to look in her direction. “I think that sounds like an excellent plan, Whitley. I do think you should have at least some huntsman training before you go off adventuring, or at least hire a huntsman to help you. I’m sure one of Weiss’s friends would do it. Maybe that boy your age?” Winter suggested, purely for the way that Whitely’s ears always turned bright red when he was mentioned. “Regardless, I think it’s a brilliant idea, Whit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You don’t think I’m shirking my responsibilities or being the family disappointment?” For a moment, the way Whitley was staring at her, Winter could’ve sworn he was five years old again, waiting for his big sister to tell him there weren’t monsters in the closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, Whitley, and anyway, I claimed the title of family disappointment long before you were born,” she chuckled, the words that had once ruled her life nothing more than a joke to make her little brother feel better. “We can talk more after the holidays. I’m really proud of you, Whitley.” Whitley beamed at her. “Now, why don’t you go grab a few presents for Miss Ellie before she starts going mad.” Whitley passed Ellie back to Winter and stood to join his other sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robyn took his place, casually dropping an arm over her wife’s shoulder, pulling her in until Winter was leaning against her chest. Ellie squirmed between them before finally climbing off the couch in search of presents or chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter snuggled more into Robyn, content to just observe for the moment, soak in the happiness of her family after so many years of pain and suffering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother sat on the ground with Ellie, playing some sort of game. Whitley and Weiss carried around towering stacks of presents. And her wife curled up next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter wouldn’t change a thing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ha, ya'll thought i killed winter. nope, she gets a happy ending. everyone gets a happy ending. except for jacques, he can rot in prison. </p><p>this has been a blast. </p><p>much love<br/>b</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed ! </p><p>say hey @ avasharpest on tumblr </p><p>much love</p><p>b</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>